To Lock You
by MistyLabyrinth
Summary: A short, one-shot fanfic of how possessive Law can be towards Luffy. Without he realises, it may backfire. LawxfemLuffy, AU (picture disclaimer: ghostlove*dot*com product through polyvore*dot*com page, 45 dollars :3) REEDITED


**AN: There's this one day when a friend of mine buys a lover set accessories, more or less alike in the picture above; mini heart-shaped padlock with its key in separate straps, so she gives one of them to her boyfriend. I find it cute. Since that guy is as cool as certain Surgeon of Death and she's kinda as lovable as certain future Pirate King, totally remind me of a certain OTP. Hence, here they are.  
**

**Disclaimer: OP is not mine... They say...**

* * *

**To Lock You**

"Did you see that?! Do you understand now that being a pirate is way too cool~~~?"

Law heaved an exasperated sigh upon the excited squeal beside him. There would be no out of it when Luffy was having her enjoyment over her favourite things, in this case for instance. They both were just exited from the city's cinema for a famous pirate movie. Such theme, or rather the term 'pirate' itself had been Luffy's admiration since she was a kid as she claimed, in which remained a mystery for Law of why a girl like her would appreciate that brutal stuff.

Still, that what made the short raven haired man head over heel for her. No, he would never admit it in such way in front of the lassie, it might be absurd, for him at the very least.

"Na, Torao, I'm sooo hungry, let's eat!"

"Where?"

"Doesn't matter. As long as there's super delicious meat! Shishishi," Luffy's eyes shined so bright they made the hot burning sun in the sky only looked like a tiny dot of spotlight.

Law casted a sincere smile to her, he could not help but let the contagious grin and glowing sight emitted from the black long hair girl got him, even though she had been mispronouncing his name; Trafalgar Law like forever.

For all he knew, they both were in a relationship, but not beyond the friendship line. Not yet. They accidentally met on the very first day of their university registration and entrance ceremony. It was raining cats and dogs, luckily there was no storm. Still Luffy think it was a good idea to make run for it towards any shelter. The endless fall of the cold downpour had blurred her vision and just as how clichéd it sounded, she bumped onto Law whom was dashing out too. Both of them simultaneously fell on their bottoms into a puddle of mud. They were in total mess with brownish sticky dirt splashed on them almost entirely.

Luffy, remembered to be polite and all thanks to her protective brothers' constant teachings, hurriedly crawled near the poor stranger she had knocked onto and apologised in a loud voice. When their eyes met, she could not hold back her laughter gurgling in her stomach and let it out. Although well aware she was being rude, relief came to her as she heard a small snicker from the other. Neither of them could have thought they would end up being in such ridiculous state for their day one of university life, it was pretty much an interesting headstart. Once they entered the hallway with their cluttered outfits, laughing without a care in the world, it was expected to receive a lot of unreadable stares from the students and a special announcement as of the vice chancellor demanded their presence in his office echoed across the building.

Ever since then, they would meet each other often. Being in different majors did not stop them from forming some sort of companionship, probably even closer as best friends or hang-out buddies. Luffy would always say Law was her nakama, a meaningful word she learned based on her beloved certain pirate-genre anime. He did wonder to what extent such foreign word meant so much for her, but chose to believe it was worth of her affection with all those bear hugs she constantly gave him.

It did not take long for Law to feel a sense of quixotic attraction upon the hyperactive brunette, the one and only girl who could light up his mood with her beam and cheerful laughs. It was useless to ponder on what had kept Luffy to lead her life as a ball of energy all the times. She had this kind of warm aura which without doubt affected her surroundings. In less than a week, she managed to befriend with all types of people in town, no less with scholars within their campus whom had been charmed by her childishness yet could be quite intimidating when she needed to. Some of them were brave enough to glare a dagger at Law everytime they came across one another, either out of suspiciousness in which Law's tattoos and piercings spelled trouble around him; or jealousy since Luffy seemed to be quite fond of him.

Ace and Sabo of Portgas family were thrice, no, words even failed to describe the protective strike crazed by them compared to others. Of course they were, nothing less to be expected from Luffy's brothers. In two years of knowing the girl, Law once had been the receiving end of the male siblings' wrath, just because he brought Luffy home in soaking wet. It was not even his fault for him did not have the ability to foresee that energetic female would slip herself into a river when they walked along the bank.

Law shuddered to the painful memory. Hell, he could still sense the sore limbs of his whenever he reminiscence about it. If it was not for Luffy blocking the brothers' rage in the heat of the moment, he would have been in comatose.

Everyone seemed to be struck by possessiveness when it related to her.

"Torao! What're you spacing out for? Place your order~!"

The sweet vocal of his dearest pulled him back to reality and he skimmed around. They were already at a famous family restaurant when he had been daydreaming. Luffy sat in front of him while inspecting the entire menu with a waitress next to her, readied to jolt down the order. She babyishly darted out her tongue a little as she poured all of her concentration onto the foods and beverages list. It was damn cute to miss such view.

Perhaps the gap was too long, the said waitress tried to help by giving a suggestion, "We delightfully recommend our special carte du jour for today. Please have a taste of our Secret Recipe Grilled Beef with Mushroom Sauce blended with Black Pepper and a free course meal of dressings plus desserts. They come together with our Traditional Bread baked per mix of Mediterranean seasonings that certainly bring out a nostalgic flavour of a countryside homemade meal."

Before Law could utter a word, Luffy interrupted him, "That sounds CRAZY SCRUMPTIOUS~! Let's have that!"

Law just nodded in agreement, it was more to some sort of spontaneous reaction than the fact he sometimes loved to try new food. Who could ever say no to that sunny eyes flashed with hope and excitement.

"Two sets confirm?" asked the waitress.

"Yes! Ah, wait. Umm can you change with other kind of food for one of the breads? Torao dislike it! Shishishi." As Luffy said it, the taller man stared at her astounded. He was unsure how to react to her thoughtfulness over his preference in fare.

"Luffy-ya, never mind."

"Ehh~~? But –"

"The bread is yours. I've enough with the rest."

The young lady wanted to protest, however soon she shut her mouth when Law sent her a tad intimidate glance. The waitress left their table as the male stated their drinks. A few seconds passed, and he saw Luffy started to pout adorably, holding out her gaze towards an oversized window beside her.

"Don't do that."

"…Do what?"

"Pursing your mouth. I'll kiss you."

The said sulking damsel had her face coloured with several shades of red. She gritted her teeth in embarrassment for a while, lowering the strawhat she had worn to cover her façade. The old hat fitted her so well in an odd way.

"You know, that's why you're so scrawny, Torao! Eat more!"

Law scoffed at the blunt statement, "That's rich coming from you."

"Well," Luffy crossed her arms over her not-so-busty chest, still pouting, "it's not my fault for always being skinny despite how much I eat. Or do you rather have me gained weight?"

"That's a very brilliant point. It'll be so nice to snuggle in later."

It got Luffy puffed in her cheeks endearingly like a hot-air balloon. Seeing her in such state certainly did a number of damages inside Law, like how he required an immense amount of patience and rationality to stay still. He would have jumped her right here and then if the situation changed.

Instead, a dry smile found its way to the man's lips, as his mind contemplating with his conflicted thoughts.

Luffy practically had many people adored her, including him regardless she realised it or not. Would she place him on the same level as them?

He admitted to himself this much, that his hope to be more than just a friend always been held high, not that he minded a bit with the one-sided feeling, yet he worried for how much longer he could supress the emotion. To him, Luffy was more than a love subject. Saying that she was everything in this world worth for might be wholly cheesy to describe, but it was somewhat adjacent.

Truth to be told, Law wished to keep her all to himself since day one. He mustered any strength left in him to refrain his envy each time people greeted her while being all friendly-like or too close to his liking. Sometimes he was surprised with this new feeling of possessiveness unceasingly merged well within his personality.

By no warn and sign, there was a person stood next to Law in a sudden, followed with a high-pitch shriek to his ears, "Wow~ Aren't you the rumoured medical prodigy? Meeting you this up-close, you're more handsome than I've imagined!"

"Ahhh I knew it was him! Trafalgar Law, right? It's so nice to meet you~"

One by one began to swarm his side and their table. The noises came from a group of women, possibly students of the same university, screeching and swooning eagerly to the fact of stumbling upon him in the restaurant. It was a lame excuse, claiming that what a pure coincidence to meet him there and believed it was a heavenly destiny. Unbeknownst to them girls, Law had noticed their figures tailed behind resembling a bunch of stalkers periodically long before he and Luffy even entered the previous cinema.

Law was used to such rejoinder, enough for him to act mollified and composed throughout the girly screams. No matter where he went or been, a crowd of females would surround him gleefully, asking numerous trivial stuffs to get his attention. To preserve his unflappable demeanour in the charcoal eyes of Luffy, he restrained himself from yelling at those ladies to scram, much to his annoyance.

Fortunately, their disturbance did not stay lengthier when the former waitress brought Law's and Luffy's foods and drinks, aided with a waiter in tow. The staffs politely advised the fussed pack to have their seats instead of obstructing the already minor pathway. Sound of complaints vibrated in the air, until Law quieted them as gently as an insane conceivable.

"I'm sorry. Give me a room to dine with my partner. We've been so hungry –"

"YES~ LAW-SAMA~~~!"

Finally, the restaurant had reclaimed the tranquillity. Most of the customers comically sweatdropped in witnessing the uproar. The tanned man exhaled a little breath of stress, thanking both staffs before they left. Wasting no time to stall, he quickly positioned his hands on the silverwares.

Then, it clicked him. Luffy was being very inaudible throughout the earlier hassle, out of her character if one had to point out.

Law's grey orbs searched the charcoal one as he looked up, in which was a vain attempt, courtesy of her strawhat shadowed her uncut expression as she lowered her chin while eating. It was weird.

"Luffy-ya?"

She perked up a bit with a blank countenance, barely displayed her stunning eyes he was looking for.

"Is there something wrong?" Law queried.

"Oh? Nope. This meat is too tasty, it renders me gobsmacked, haha."

_That was a big fat lie_, the genius student thought. Luffy had no talent in double-dealing, untainted honesty was her strong personae. Because of it, she tended to be straightforward in various circumstances notwithstanding the extent of risk she might get. If she tried to lie anyway, it sounded outlandish for the record and her awkward face would absolutely give her away.

They finished their meals quickly, paid the bills on Law, and strolling together at the nearest park before ending their so-called 'date'. After an hour of Luffy's undefined mien and fake joyfulness, Law snapped. He hated it.

Jerking her towards one of the large tree trunks by a firm grip on her hand, he shoved her to the rough surface on her back and thumped his palm adjoining her ear. It made the confused Luffy winced to the hasty coarseness of act, her strawhat's rear side crumpled badly behind her head. She was alert to Law's irritation, though he had rarely given it away in her presence. What made him so angry, she marvelled.

"Speak."

"Torao…"

"Did they offend you? Had they accused you something excruciating?"

"Wait, no, ahaha that's not it…"

Law's eyes darken, he truly did not request for girls admiring him or for any other people worshipping him over anything, all he wanted was to have a fascinating student life with Luffy by his side, if possible, till they both got old. She was the best thing ever occurred to him thus he had not the slightest intention to let her go.

The short young lady smiled and frowned at the same time as she gazed upon Law's trembled body. He was angry yet he bottled-up in effort, and she realised it well enough. To reward him, Luffy rummaged inside her dress pocket, dragging out two silver coloured items and holding them in front of her companion.

They were well-polished necklaces, made as a pair judging by the design. One of them was a tiny key, and the other complemented it as its miniature padlock. The key was beautifully crafted, so did the main lock, which was a unique pattern of heart shape.

Law raised his eyebrow, not getting the gist of it.

"Torao," Luffy put on the heart padlock necklace to him, slowly straggling down her fingers on the silver accessory once she placed it around the other's neck, "this heart represents yours."

"Why me? And why it's a heart?"

"Shishishi, I don't know, I think it suits you. Didn't you tell me your dream was to become a cardiac surgeon?"

There was that tell-tale blush shown on Law's face, he was losing his composure. "Well, yes…that…"

"And this," Luffy wore the necklace with key pendant and touched it, "is mine. It's the one and only key that adequate the key hole of your heart lock."

"O–kay…Thanks…?" Curiosity got the better of him more than the abrupt gift, to be honest. He stared down the dangling item, trying hard not to be too giddy and wiggly out of sheer happiness because of it.

"I'm a bad girl, you see."

"Uh?"

"I buy these for us, because I want to lock your heart."

_What? Did his brain play trick on him? His ears were functioning perfectly fine, right?_

Luffy's face glowed a little rosy as she explained, "You're very popular, Torao! There hasn't been a single day you'll not be bothered by people, exclusively women. They're so pretty too. It gives me trouble, each and every time you're surrounded with them, my heart kinda aches on its own. I'm also afraid you might go out with either of them, I can't have that! ...for some reason."

"You…" Law trailed off, utterly at lost. _Did Luffy really say all that?_

"I dislike of having you too damn close to others, just like when we were at the restaurant. I find it taxing. So I think I've to lock away your heart, with it you'll only look at me since I'm the one that owns the key. Selfish, isn't it? Shishishi," she laughed nervously, pouring her heart out before her beloved man was not an easy thing to do indeed. Worse, she had no clue how to confess properly or creatively like any other girl in love would have done.

Law could not help but kept on staring at her, all in astonishment because this was definitely not the sort of matter he would hear from the girl he had since long cherished. Of all the times, he believed he was the one who could not control his possessiveness towards Luffy, nonetheless, the other too had felt the same way. Unlike him though, she took the first step to declare and act on it.

"Darn, Luffy-ya… What am I supposed to say?" Law heaved out a breather, scratching his not-itchy head out of habit.

"Hahaha no idea. Let's leave it at that then. I'm shocked with myself too so we should –"

The raven haired male cut off her sentence with a chaste kiss, short enough to see how she would respond. Luffy blinked several times, her cute circled eyes instantly grew larger in size. They both ogled each other aftermath in a comfortable silence, secretly waiting for any of them made the next move.

Alas, being impatient as ever, Luffy tucked her arms across Law's rear neckline and nipped the man's mouth. Law grinned against her soft lips, happy to comply by smooching her back. The keenness of him within the kiss, with his tongue prodded inside and teased the other feverish one made her scarcely moaned upon the new sensation. Luffy noticed that something in her burning and wanting, pulling Law closer in hope to channel those strange feelings through the said lad.

Law opportunely accepted the eagerness from her, not only he felt honoured to finally have her love, it was even her first kiss as well. His tanned hands wandered directionless on her clothed figure; her breasts, waist, and hip. She might not have a picture-perfect curve of her body, but that was hardly an issue as her affection alone would always turn him on.

When his wise thought flooded him over, Law parted his lips from Luffy's, panting and smirking victoriously as he perceived his handiwork. Those desirable, glistening dark eyes pierced into his as if countering his pride and pleasure, answering any doubt left between them. He and her both knew they were ready, ready to take their relationship a step further.

However, it did not stop his gut from wrenching inside out, remembering the major risk eventually Law had to man up and deal with.

"Oh great."

"…eh? Huh? Wha…what?"

"Ace and Sabo are going to kill me."

There was a pause for a while, before Luffy burst into a fit of laughter, to the point she had to let go of Law's neck and put both her hands on her stomach to bear the escalating tickles within. The young man could not see what was so hilarious about it when he would get murdered in any minute by the domineering brothers. Still her merriment was, as usual, infectious in a typical fashion. He founded himself smiling in contentment.

The taller one grasped the inimitable key hung on her chest and pecked it with dear, metal trace defined sharply on his taste buds after he wetted his lips. Law's gesture halted her chortle and she gave him a full, attentive attention.

"Locked me, Luffy-ya. Forever with your love."

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry if by any chance Law and Lu act too OOC or something. Do point out any mistake you want me to correct or anything. :D**  
**Thank you very much *bow 45 degree* for reading and reviewing, and _favouriting_ XD**


End file.
